Rain One Shot
by Elfen Children
Summary: This is a little look at one of our OCs and how she joined Fairy Tail. This was done by request so I hope it satisfies! Hehe Roughly 800 words


"So your name is Rain?" Carla asked the small grey exceed in front of her as she wrapped her tail around her self and stared down at her paws which were fiddling with the hem of her sleeveless blue shirt.

"Yes," the small cat squeaked making Carla sigh and roll her eyes as Lily stepped forward to look at her.

"Where are you from?" Lily asked her as Happy flew inside and over to them leaving Natsu to go flirt with his girlfriend.

"I'm from one of the exceed villages to the East. I remembered seeing you in Edolas and when we came here I thought maybe I could join you." Rain said raising her baby blue eyes to look at the trio with a hopeful look.

"Okay! I'm Happy," Happy said completely ignoring the others and stepping forward to shake the new members paw as she gaped at them in surprise.

"I-uh um thanks. I'm Rain, but you know that already." Rain said laughing nervously as Happy smiled and pulled a fish out of his little green pack.

"Want a fish?" He offered the new comer as Mira came over to the four holding a tray of beverages.

"Oh! Who's this?" She asked looking at the newcomer as she smiled up at her.

"I'm Rain," the grey exceed said proudly making Mira smile and offer her free hand to shake.

"Mira, what brings you here?" She asked the happy cat as the others sat down and watched the exchange.

"I was wondering if I could join." Rain said looking seriously at Mira who became thoughtful before smiling.

"You'll want to talk to the Master about that. He's right over there." Mira said pointing at the old man sitting on the end of the counter and watching the guild in amusement.

"Okay! If you'll excuse me," Rain said nodding to Mira and unfurling a pair of delicate white wings which she used to fly over to the Master.

"Well what do you think of her?" Carla asked Lily as Happy nibbled on a new fish that had appeared out of nowhere.

"I think she has potential." Lily said before his eyes caught Gajeel leaving and he followed after him.

"You may be right, Lily." Carla said to herself as she watched the newcomer talk to the Master.

.

"So you want to join?" The Master asked Rain calmly making her smile and nod her head.

"Yes sir!" She said making the old man smile before becoming serious.

"Why do you want to join though? To become strong? Or to protect something?" He asked her making her smile drop into a thoughtful expression as she crossed her arms and tapped her chin in thought.

"Well, at first I wanted to join because of the other exceeds here but now I feel like something's waiting for me to join. I know if I join I'll work extra hard and help protect everyone here, so can I join please?" Rain asked pressing her paws together and looking up at the old man, who had become thoughtful at what she had said.

"Hmm, alright. You may join. Mira!" The Master yelled making the white haired woman walk over with a knowing look.

"Yes Master?" She asked with a twinkle in her blue eyes as she winked at Rain who smiled up at her.

"Meet Rain, our newest exceed member. She needs our guild mark now." The old man said making Rain practically beam with happiness as Mira pulled a small square with a handle out from behind her back as he jumped down from the counter and made his way to the infirmary a serious look on his normally calm and happy face.

"Where do you want your guild mark?" Mira asked the excited exceed as she seemed to buzz with happiness.

"Oh! Can I get it right here? I noticed it on another girl." Rain said holding out her palm to Mira who simply smiled and pressed the stamp in place for two seconds before removing it show a light grey almost white Fairy Tail sign on her paw.

"Wow! It looks amazing! Thank you Mira," Rain said staring at her paw before jumping up in the air with her wings and, twirling with happiness, flew out of the guild.

"Who was that?" Lisanna asked Mira as she put the stamp away.

"Oh, that was Rain. She's a new member." Mira told her sister before getting back to work.

* * *

**~Dark~** Here's a little one shot of Rain our OC in A New Member. I hope this shows a bit more of her personality and explains how she joined! I don't own Fairy Tail just the OC so no stealing! Hehe


End file.
